At the zoo
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Alfred, un joven americano, estaba enamorado de Arthur, la serpiente inglesa del Zoológico de su ciudad. Sabía que era algo enfermo, pero no pudo evitarlo. A partir de eso haría lo que sea para estar junto a él. (One Shot, Snake!Arthur x Human! Alfred, AU)


At the zoo

Los animales de este universo son híbridos y algunos normales, pero como es "normal" no los describiré a cada uno. Supongamos que esto es el futuro, bastantes décadas, o siglos, quien sabe. Christian es Australia.  
Los años escritos al inicio de cada parte se refieren a la edad de Arthur.

Tenía ganas de escribir desde que vi un corto animado en el cable, era de un chico sireno que me recordó a Arthur, y no sé por qué coño se me vino a la mente esto xDDD Pasan que cosas (?)

**Advertencia:** Fluff (?), muerte de un personaje (Me gusta matar gente, ya deberían saberlo), Zoofilia (Alfred…enamorado de Arthur serpiente…eso lo explica todo xD), rating M porque… Qué sé sho, por si acaso.

_**Si no te agrada alguna de las advertencias, entonces NO LEAS**_.

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz.

Capitulo único.

_3 años_

Aquella tarde de verano Alfred no tenía nada que hacer, había terminado con sus deberes escolares la primera semana de vacaciones por orden de sus padres, y junto a la ayuda de su hermano pudo acabar todas sus tareas durante esa semana. Miró a través de la ventana de su habitación, el día estaba bastante agradable, aunque el calor podía llegar a ser desagradable si no se estaba acostumbrado al clima.

Matthew, su hermano menor por dos minutos, entró en la habitación silenciosamente. Esta vez Alfred lo divisó con el rabillo del ojo, pero usualmente se llevaba más de un susto cuando el de ojos violetas aparecía de la nada en los lugares menos esperados.

Alfred se sentó en su cama y volcó toda su atención hacia su hermano gemelo.

-Papá dice que te arregles porque vamos a salir-Informó el tímido muchacho, enviándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su hermano.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé.

-Ya bajo, Matt.

Matthew asintió y se marchó de la habitación de su hermano para ir a prepararse. Alfred suspiró desganado, ¿Salida familiar?, no estaba acostumbrado y no le gustaba, él era enérgico y alegre, su hermano no le molestaba, pero sus padres le regañaban por todo y le decían que se quedase quieto un rato, solían recordarle que ya era casi un adulto y debía comportarse como tal.

El muchacho se puso su camiseta con el estampado del escudo del Capitán América y unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro, guardó su celular de última generación en su bolsillo y bajó las escaleras apresurado. Se encontró con su madre, ella estaba echándose bloqueador solar en su blanca piel.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No quieres saber-Alfred seguía mirándole en busca de una explicación, ella suspiró hastiada e hizo amago de querer untarle bloqueador solar al menor, pero este no se dejó-Al zoológico.

-¿Eh?, ¡Pero hemos ido miles de veces!

-Fue idea de tu padre.

Alfred hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos en protesta, pero no dijo nada, de todos modos no tenía nada útil que hacer ese día. Esperaron a que bajara Matthew y salieron hacia el auto, donde ya los esperaba el señor Jones. Se montaron en el transporte y tuvieron un viaje sin novedades, ambos hermanos mirando a través de la ventana de cada lado, como si aún fuesen niños pequeños, pero en realidad ambos iban en su último año escolar.

Al llegar al lugar los golpeó el inclemente sol. Ambos padres llevaban puestas sus gafas de sol, mientras que los gemelos llevaban sus gafas ópticas, sin ellas no podían ver mucho. Entraron al recinto y comenzaron el recorrido guiado, aunque la familia completa conocía de memoria el lugar y sus animales, sin embargo había algunos animales nuevos en exhibición ese año. El hombre que iba a la cabeza hablaba un poco sobre cada animal que visitaban, después contestaba las preguntas de la gente.

Matthew parecía interesado en el oso polar canadiense del que estaba hablando en ese momento el guía, pero Alfred estaba aburriéndose como nunca, miró a sus padres, parecían más concentrados en atender sus celulares que en ellos. El rubio mayor se alejó silenciosamente del grupo, había varias personas paseando por el recinto por ellas mismas, el recorrido guiado era a elección.

Alfred se acercó a una tienda de comida y se compró un helado a un precio bastante elevado, pero valía la pena para intentar mitigar el calor. Jones se fue caminando en dirección contraria al grupo. Vio sin mucho interés a un zorro mitad niño. Desde hacía varias décadas que se había creado aquellos híbridos de humanos y animales, con claras intenciones de hacer que los humanos pudiesen usar aquellas características propias de los animales para su conveniencia, pero el experimento al final sólo dio como resultado varios híbridos que más que humanos, eran animales, y por lo tanto, los encerraron en zoológicos y centros de cuidado de animales exóticos. A pesar de los fracasos, los científicos seguían experimentando, haciéndolos reproducirse, intentando hacerlos actuar como humanos, pero aún no estaban seguros de si podían razonar como personas, sólo sabían que su inteligencia era más elevada que la del resto de los animales, y que estaba por debajo de la inteligencia humana. Ya para nadie en la tierra era extraño ver a aquellos animales, y simplemente los trataban igual que a los demás.

El estadounidense vio leones, tigres, ciervos, jirafas y más animales, pero no le interesaban mucho, los contemplaba por unos minutos y pasaba a ver al siguiente, encontró un par de nuevos tigres bebés, sonrió al mirarlos, estaban apartados de su madre, y tan pronto como crecieran un poco los enviarían a otro zoológico. Alfred les miró con lástima, eran tan pequeños y no podrían estar nunca más con su progenitora, suspiró y continuó buscando animales nuevos. Media hora después llegó al insectario, entró motivado y salió decepcionado, no había especies nuevas, caminó un par de pasos y llegó a la zona de los reptiles. Entró al recinto, las luces eran tenues en el lugar y la temperatura estaba regulada dentro de los vidrios contenedores, sin embargo fuera de ellos, el calor era sofocante. Alfred comenzó a echarse aire con su mano y prestó atención a los animales híbridos, había diferentes tipos de serpientes, o eso decían los vidrios, pero no se les veía por ningún lado. El encargado del lugar, un tipo de cabello marrón y ojos verdes que traía una bandita en la nariz y un identificador con su nombre escrito en él, le explicó que estaban ocultas porque les ponía nerviosas el ir y venir de la gente, Alfred bufó molesto y siguió buscando con su mirada algún ejemplar, estaba distraído cuando una de ellas se acercó lentamente, Jones se quedó con la boca abierta al notarla, era grande, pero no tanto como las demás, lo dedujo por las informaciones que había leído anteriormente. La serpiente se quedó a un metro de distancia, en medio de un par de grandes rocas con maleza, mirándole con curiosidad, sacaba su oscura lengua a intervalos. El americano la miró sonriente, esa especie de serpiente era nueva, nunca antes la había visto.

-Ha salido porque es hora de su comida-Explicó Christian, acercándose a la puerta del lugar-Tienes suerte…o quizás no tanto.

-¿Por qué?

-Le daré de comer, si no te agrada el espectáculo, mejor aléjate.

El hombre entró y cerró la puerta, la serpiente volteó a mirarlo con sus verdes ojos, pero no se movió, parecía acostumbrada a su presencia. El cuidador se puso guantes de cuero, abrió una compuerta de la pared y sacó dos pequeños ratones vivos. Se acercó cauteloso al reptil y dejó uno de los ratones en el piso, ella se le acercó con rapidez que Alfred no imaginaba que poseía y cazó al roedor, lo mordió con fuerza y comenzó a tragarlo, se lo devoró con facilidad, la presa era bastante pequeña. Jones miraba maravillado, nunca había visto como alimentaban a los animales, aunque sabía que a los mamíferos les daban carne, y no las presas vivas como lo hacían con las serpientes. El cuidador entregó el otro roedor y se marchó del lugar para darle privacidad al colúbrido.

-¿Tiene nombre?-Preguntó interesado Alfred, sin despegar su atención de la serpiente, quien se encontraba devorando lentamente al segundo roedor.

-Sí, se llama Arthur, llegó hace un mes de intercambio desde un zoológico británico.

-Lindo nombre, ¡Hola Arthur!-El muchacho saludó entusiasmado, haciéndole gestos con la mano que la serpiente siguió con su mirada.

-Las serpientes son sordas-Informó el de acento australiano, con una sonrisa de disculpa-Pero los movimientos si llaman su atención.

-Oh… ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tres años, aún es joven.

-¿Es venenosa?

-No, además es bastante mansa.

Alfred asintió y continuó observando fascinado al reptil. El australiano se alejó a hablar con otros visitantes, dejándolos a solas.

-Es una lástima que no puedas oírme, Arthur, eres una serpiente muy bonita.

Arthur se movió indeciso, pero finalmente accedió a acercarse un poco más al vidrio que los separaba. Alfred sonrió entusiasmado y se agachó un poco para poder quedar a la altura del reptil.

-Hola precioso, hace calor, ¿Verdad?

Arthur se quedó quieto, mirándole atento con sus grandes ojos abiertos, sin entender que intentaba decirle el americano. Siseó sacando su lengua y emitió un bostezo que hizo chillar de ternura a Alfred. Arthur le miró confundido, ¿Había hecho algo mal?, no lo sabía, los humanos eran extraños.

-Ve a dormir-Sugirió el americano, sonriéndole, a pesar de saber que el otro no podía oírle, pero la serpiente siguió en su lugar, mirándole interesada-Tus ojos son muy lindos.

-Dejamos que el público interactúe con ella una vez a la semana, pero se estresa mucho con los niños y planeamos dejar de hacerlo-Dijo Christian, apareciendo de pronto, dándole un susto a Alfred.

-¿Qué día hacen eso?-Preguntó interesado el menor.

-Los sábados, sólo durante dos horas, desde las diez de la mañana hasta las doce de la tarde.

-¡Entonces volveré a verla a primera hora el sábado!-Exclamó, sobre excitado. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de tocar a una serpiente, y la idea de acercase a Arthur le alegraba.

-Será mejor que así sea, se llena bastante ahora que los chicos están de vacaciones.

-¡Alfred!, ¡Te estábamos buscando!-Alfred volteó para prestar atención a la voz de su madre, venía con un nuevo gorro para cubrirse del sol, tras ella venían su hermano y su padre.

-Estaba aburrido-Explicó el americano, volteándose para ver nuevamente a la serpiente, pero Arthur ya no estaba-¿A dónde se fue?

-Te lo dije, mucha gente yendo y viniendo las pone nerviosas.

Alfred hizo un puchero y se acercó a su familia, después de eso se marcharon del zoológico y fueron a almorzar hacia un McDonald's ante las molestas protestas del hijo mayor, tenía una malsana obsesión con aquel tipo de comida.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔ~

Alfred volvió puntual en la mañana el sábado, se las había arreglado para ir sin que sus padres hicieran muchas preguntas, les mintió, les dijo que saldría con sus amigos del colegio. Jones estaba de pie frente al vidrio de Arthur a las nueve y media, cuando estaban bañándolo en una tina que trajeron a su cámara. Alfred miraba a través del vidrio, los cuidadores se movían lentamente, le habían explicado que los movimientos rápidos o imprevistos las asustaban y podían morder bastante fuerte. Arthur se dejaba hacer dócilmente, mientras su atención pasaba de sus cuidadores hacia Alfred alternadamente, parecía estar bastante cómodo con el trato que le estaban dando, aunque se removía alerta cuando le limpiaban la cola, al parecer no le agradaba. Sacaron a la serpiente de la tina y la pusieron sobre una camilla para secarla bien, ella se quedó quieta mientras los cuidadores la secaban con un par de trapos de algodón.

Alfred estaba emocionado, miraba la hora cada minuto para ver si ya podría interactuar con Arthur, pero aún no daban las diez de la mañana. Un rato después el lugar comenzó a llenarse más y más, y la serpiente parecía un poco más tímida cuando la dejaron en el piso. Los cuidadores abrieron una compuerta y la hicieron pasar hacia el otro lado de la pared, Alfred miró atónito, ¿La exposición era por el otro lado? Corrió fuera de la zona de los reptiles y se acercó al recinto cercado que estaba justo detrás, ahí estaba Arthur, se había escondido con agilidad detrás de una gran piedra, algo desconcertado por el cambio de ambiente. Jones se las arregló para obtener un buen lugar y se quedó apoyado en la baranda, el mismo cuidador con el que había hablado en la ocasión anterior tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar sobre Arthur, contó que era una especie australiana, pero que había nacido en el zoológico central de Inglaterra, la serpiente jamás estuvo fuera del cautiverio, por eso era uno de los animales más tranquilos y cómodos ante la presencia de los humanos.

Alfred escuchó durante un rato, pero después se dedicó a mirar a Arthur, él había asomado su cabeza y estaba saliendo de apoco de su escondite, el cuidador estaba detrás de él, no podía darle la espalda a un animal de naturaleza salvaje. Arthur volvió a esconderse al recibir los primeros flashes de las cámaras y el encargado les pidió que por favor sacasen fotos sin flash o podrían dañar al reptil. Alfred aprovechó de sacar su celular y fotografiar a Arthur, aunque no logró muy buenas tomas, sólo se veía su cabeza asomándose detrás de la gran piedra gris, y sus brillantes ojos escaneando el lugar. En un momento los cuidadores se acercaron lentamente a la serpiente y la subieron a una especie de carreta, la acercaron al público, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiesen tocarla, ella sacaba y entraba su lengua frenéticamente, percibiendo a las personas que estaban observándole. Alfred se inclinó un poco sobre la baranda en un vano intento de estar más cerca, en ese momento Christian lo reconoció y se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres ser el primero?-Le ofreció, señalando la puerta en un costado de la baranda.

-¡Sí!, ¡Gracias viejo!

Alfred se acercó a la puerta y el hombre le sacó el candado, dejándole entrar. Arthur volteó a mirarlo a medida que se acercaba lentamente, justo como había visto hacer a los cuidadores, uno de ellos le dio permiso de tocar a la serpiente, Alfred jadeó por la emoción y acercó su mano lentamente hacia Arthur, pero él se alejó, mirándole con su rostro inexpresivo. Alfred hizo una mueca de decepción y volvió a intentarlo, lográndolo esta vez. Acarició primero uno de sus brazos, y subió lentamente hacia su cuello, Arthur siseó en advertencia, pero Alfred lo ignoró. Su piel era fría, muy fría, pero para sorpresa del americano era bastante suave. Jones dirigió su mano directamente al rubio cabello del reptil británico, relajándolo un poco.

-¿Alguien más quiere tocar a la serpiente?

Un montón de niños y adultos levantaron sus manos, confiados al ver como el americano había logrado tocar al reptil, Alfred acarició una última vez a Arthur, pidió permiso para sacarle una foto, la obtuvo y se marchó del lugar con ganas de seguir ahí dentro. En la fotografía se podía ver perfectamente desde el torso hasta la cabeza de la serpiente, quien miraba atenta con sus profundos ojos verdes hacia la cámara, como si hubiese estado posando para el momento. Después de un rato Alfred tuvo que marcharse, necesitaba comer algo o sentía que moriría, pero se fue contento por haber logrado tocar a Arthur.

Arthur le había observado curioso mientras se iba, sabía que era el mismo chico que le había estado mirando mientras lo bañaban.

Desde aquel día, Arthur fue el fondo de pantalla del celular del estadounidense.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔ~

Alfred iba a visitar regularmente a Arthur. Los cuidadores ya le conocían y conversaban con él de vez en cuando, aunque no podía ir siempre, no tenía tanto dinero para pagar la entrada que le cobraban cada vez que iba, además sus padres habían comenzado a preguntarle sobre qué era lo que tanto llamaba su atención como para salir casi a diario durante las mañanas, cuando todos en la familia sabían que él prefería dormir hasta tarde.

Después Alfred consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante, lavando platos en la cocina durante los turnos de noche de lunes a viernes y en la tarde los fines de semana. Tenía claro que estaba obsesionándose un poco con el animal, pero no podía explicar por qué le atraía tanto.

Arthur por su parte ya podía reconocer fácilmente al estadounidense, aunque no habían logrado establecer una nueva conexión física desde aquel sábado cuando le tomó la foto. El reptil, con su agudo sentido del olfato, podía olerlo. La esencia de Alfred entraba a pesar del vidrio hasta su recámara, él sabía cuándo Jones llegaba a visitarlo y salía de su escondite para deleitar al humano con su presencia. A Arthur le agradaba la compañía de ese humano en específico, a veces se quedaba toda la tarde con él, mirándole y moviendo sus labios, sin que llegase sonido alguno a los oídos del reptil, en otras ocasiones se dedicaba más que nada a hacerle señas, con la tonta esperanza de que Arthur le entendería. Alfred se emocionaba cuando Arthur se acercaba hacia el vidrio al sentirlo llegar, Jones estaba seguro de que la serpiente lo reconocía y eso le hacía feliz. Se observaban mutuamente, Alfred era quien más intentaba interactuar, en cambio Arthur a veces se quedaba dormido a plena vista de todos o simplemente se quedaba mirándole fijamente. Los cuidadores le dijeron al muchacho que la serpiente no solía estar tanto tiempo fuera de su escondite, excepto cuando llegaba él, y eso le había animado bastante, de cierto modo sentía que sus esfuerzos servían…pero no sabía exactamente para qué y por qué le importaba tanto.

-¡Arthur!, ¡Hoy tuve una gran idea!, pero quiero que sea sorpresa, ¡Soy un genio!, Hahahaha.

La serpiente le miraba curiosa, con sus manos apoyadas en el vidrio, sintiendo las vibraciones que provocaba la voz del americano, estaba aprendiendo a distinguir los estados de ánimos de Alfred mediante ese método. Arthur raspó el vidrio, tenía ganas de treparse en ese cuerpo alto, tenía la intuición de que era mucho más cómodo que los árboles dentro de su recámara.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jones le miraba esperando que hiciera algo, nunca antes había visto hacer eso a la serpiente. Arthur apoyó su frente en el vidrio que los separaba y continuó mirándolo fijamente, Alfred sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo al cual no le dio importancia y le sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, acercándose él también al vidrio, apoyándose de igual modo que lo hacía Arthur. La serpiente entrecerró sus hipnóticos ojos, sin dejar de mirar los azules ojos del americano, y comenzó a sacar y entrar su delgada lengua, haciéndola chocar contra el cristal. Alfred comenzó a respirar pesadamente, ¿Qué quería que hiciera?, le gustaría entender al reptil, pero por más que quería, no podía.

-¿Arthur?

-¿Alfred?

-Ah…h…hola-Jones se alejó del cristal de un salto, asustándose con la repentina presencia del recién llegado. Era Christian, quien venía con su habitual uniforme verde.

-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó, extrañado con la cercanía simbólica de ambos.

-No sé, Arthur comenzó a actuar extraño y se pegó al vidrio.

El hombre miró a la serpiente con una ceja alzada. Efectivamente seguía pegada al cristal, e incluso se había acercado más, pegando su torso y parte de su cola, mirando aún a Alfred, sin importarle la presencia de su cuidador.

-Se ha encariñado bastante contigo-Comentó el castaño, sonriéndole al muchacho-¿Siempre te han gustado los reptiles?

-Si-Mintió el americano, sonriendo nerviosamente. De todos modos el australiano no le creyó, si le gustasen los reptiles se acercaría a los demás, pero sólo llegaba directamente hasta la recámara de Arthur y se quedaba ahí hasta que se cansaba. Christian no pensaba nada malo del chico, simplemente pensaba que se había encariñado, igual que lo había hecho la serpiente.

-Le voy a dar de comer, ya debe tener hambre, han pasado un par de semanas desde su última comida.

-¡Bien!, ¡Arthur se ve tan tierno mientras come!-Exclamó Alfred, sonriente, sintiéndose afortunado pro poder presenciar nuevamente aquel proceso.

El temerario hombre entró al territorio de Arthur con cautela, pero la serpiente siguió sin prestarle atención. Con cuidado sacó los acostumbrados dos ratones y dejó uno en el piso, la serpiente le miró de reojo, pero no se acercó a comerlo y el ratón huyó a esconderse entre medio de los arbustos del lugar.

-¡Lo dejaste ir!, ¡Vamos, ve por él!-Le animó Alfred, señalando al pequeño mamífero, pero Arthur lo miró desinteresadamente y volvió su atención al americano-¿No tienes hambre?

Christian miró extrañado a la serpiente, se suponía que ya debería tener bastante hambre, frunció el ceño y salió del lugar.

-Alfred.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes irte?

-¿Eh?, ¡¿Por qué?!-Preguntó desganado el nombrado.

-Creo que no comerá si lo sigues distrayendo.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!-Exclamó Alfred, haciendo un puchero, sintiéndose como un pequeño siendo regañado.

-Lo sé, pero no te despega la mirada-Señaló a la serpiente, quien aún seguía pegada al vidrio.

-Quería verlo comer…

Arthur miraba todo desde su lado del vidrio, no le gustaba cuando ambos hablaban, siempre después de que charlaban el americano se iba del lugar, y él volvía a estar solo y aburrido. Sintió a la diminuta rata chillar al ver su verde cola moverse. Arthur se volteó hacia el animal y frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, ¿Era culpa de aquel animal?, porque no quería comérselo, no tenía ganas, pero si eso separaba a los dos hombres del otro lado del vidrio y evitaba que el americano se fuese, lo haría.

-Iré a darme unas vueltas antes de irme.

-Como quieras, chico.

-Ya vuelvo Art… ¿Qué está haciendo?

Arthur estaba metido dentro de los arbustos, moviéndolos violentamente, los hombres del otro lado sólo podían ver su cola y parte de su espalda moviéndose, al parecer tenía algunos problemas para cazar al escurridizo roedor.

-Lo está cazando, ¿No?

Alfred asintió ante lo dicho por el custodio de Arthur, sin dejar de mirar lo que ocurría dentro del territorio inglés. El ratón salió corriendo en dirección a un árbol, lo trepó con facilidad y se intentó esconder entre sus hojas, pero Arthur también podía treparlo fácilmente, era normal para él, y finalmente lo atrapó en una de las ramas del grueso árbol y se lo tragó sin siquiera morderlo, después miró desde las ramas hasta donde estaban los hombres, esperando ver sus reacciones.

-¡Eso fue genial!, ¡Ojalá yo pudiese hacer eso!

-Sí, fue… bastante inusual-Concordó Christian, mirando extrañado a Alfred.

-¡Eres la mejor serpiente del mundo!

Arthur observó a Alfred diciéndole algo, entendía que estaba feliz por la expresión de su rostro, y eso le hizo sentir de igual modo.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔ~

_8 años_

Alfred se esforzó desde el día en el que consiguió trabajo y comenzó a ahorrar en el banco para pagar sus estudios, y ese día, cinco años después, ya era oficialmente un médico veterinario especializado en animales exóticos. Siempre le gustó la ciencia de todos modos, así que a pesar de lo difícil que se tornaba a veces, le gustaba y en su mente sólo visualizaba su objetivo. Todos en el zoológico lo sabían, que él quería entrar a trabajar ahí para cuidar de Arthur, y no les parecía mala idea, habían visto antes a otras personas que tenían semejante pasión por ciertos tipos de animales, o por alguno en especial, después de todo, cada uno de ellos era diferente y especial a su manera.

Una semana después de su titulación Alfred esperaba echado en su cama, estaba nervioso, quería trabajar en ese zoológico, sinceramente no había pensado en la posibilidad de que no lo dejaran trabajando ahí, después de todo, en el recinto ya tenían suficientes personas.

-Alfred…-Su madre había entrado silenciosamente, sin que el muchacho se diese por aludido.

-¿Qué?

-Teléfono.

-¿Quién es?

-Del zoológico.

Alfred se levantó de un salto y corrió emocionado escaleras abajo en busca del teléfono, suspiró y tomó el aparato, había estado esperando que lo llamaran para saber si podría trabajar en el recinto gubernamental.

-¿Jones?

-Al habla.

-Soy yo, Christian.

-¡Hola, viejo!-Saludó Alfred chillonamente, gracias a los nervios.

-No necesitas gritarme, chico-Contestó Christian, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la línea-Tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Me han aceptado?-Preguntó, apretando fuertemente el teléfono y sintiendo un revoltijo en su estómago.

-Claro que sí, colega.

Alfred emitió un grito de júbilo y sintió una palmada amigable en su espalda, su madre le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, él la miro igual de feliz y siguió con su charla. La mujer se marchó a la cocina para prepararle algo a su hijo como felicitación.

-¿Cuándo comienzo?

-Mañana, ya sabes el horario, aquí te entregaremos el uniforme y otras cosas que necesitarás.

-¡Llegaré incluso antes que tú!, ¡Ya verás!

-Ya lo creo, pronto me vas a reemplazar-Comentó Christian en tono de broma.

Aquella noche se reunieron todos en la casa para cenar junto al recién empleado, su madre cocinó macarrones con queso y comieron alegres por la situación.

Alfred no pudo dormir mucho, estaba nervioso, al fin podría estar con Arthur sin la fría barrera de vidrio que solía separarlos, podría bañarlo, darle de comer, ayudarle con su muda de piel y otras cosas, definitivamente se sentía satisfecho.

Despertó veinte minutos antes de que sonara la alarma de su celular, no le pareció extraño, solía ocurrirle aquello cuando estaba muy nervioso por algo que debía hacer. Se levantó y bañó con rapidez, desayunó panqueques que seguramente había cocinado Matthew antes de marcharse a su trabajo. El americano salió de su casa bastante abrigado, ya era casi invierno, y las mañanas se lo recordaban a la población. Tomó el bus que pasaba a un par de calles de su casa, se había puesto una camiseta de mangas largas y un jean, y llevaba un bolso para guardar su uniforme y los utensilios que le entregarían.

Llegó puntual al zoológico, esta vez pasó la puerta sin necesidad de pagar la molesta entrada, llegó directo al recinto de los reptiles y se quedó frente al lugar de Arthur, había personal, pero aún no llegaba Christian por lo que Alfred pudo ver.

Arthur estaba durmiendo, enroscado sobre sí mismo en su cola, pero empezó a despertar después de unos quince minutos. Abrió sus verdes ojos a la vez que movía su nariz, miró al rubio fuera del vidrio y se estiró cuan largo era. Alfred lo observó fascinado, cada aspecto de la serpiente lo embobaba, sonrió al verlo abrir sus ojos y suspiró.

-Hola bebé-Saludó al verlo llegar hasta el vidrio.

Arthur sólo se quedó mirándole, sin expresión, y rascó el vidrio con sus garras, en un vano intento de acercarse al estadounidense.

-Espero que me dejen entrar ahí contigo hoy, ¡Sería genial!-Dijo Alfred, sonriéndole-¡Nos divertiremos mucho Artie!

-Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que llegarías antes que yo.

Jones se volteó y saludó a Christian, el hombre le entregó su nuevo uniforme y el menor corrió hacia el baño del personal para cambiarse de ropa, cuando volvió al recinto el australiano estaba dentro de la cámara de las tortugas marinas y le hizo señas para que entrase, Alfred miró a Arthur, quien seguía junto al vidrio, le hizo una seña amistosa y entró al lugar para ayudar a Christian con los reptiles.

Su tarde estuvo bastante atareada, pero no se le hizo difícil interactuar con los diferentes animales del lugar. Él sólo estaba capacitado para examinar especies pequeñas, no sabía que hubiese sido de su vida si hubiese tenido que ir con los leones, definitivamente se sentía más a gusto con los reptiles, los roedores y los zorros.

-¿Podemos ir con Arthur?-Preguntó entusiasmado el americano, a pesar de que ya era hora de almorzar.

-Como quieras, chico-Asintió Christian, acompañándolo. Alfred le quedó mirando, no necesitaba que lo estuviese siguiendo a todos lados, él ya era un profesional y sabía lo que hacía-No puedo dejarlos solos, no sabemos cómo reaccionará Arthur.

-Arthur no me hará daño-Afirmó con seguridad.

-No discutas, yo pensaba igual cuando llegó y me mordió un par de veces.

-¡Apuesto a que se me tira encima como un cachorro!

Alfred se fue corriendo hacia el recinto, seguido por el australiano, quien iba con cara de pocos amigos, la excesiva energía del americano era exasperante.

-¡Artie!, ¡Volví!

La serpiente colgaba de la rama de uno de los árboles de su recámara, miró a Jones con sus grandes ojos verdes y comenzó a descender del tronco con agilidad, mientras Alfred apresuraba a Christian para que le abriese la puerta del lugar. Entró entusiasmado y se aseguró de caminar lento hacia el encuentro con la serpiente, antes la había podido tocar, pero no manipular con la libertad que quería, y ahora podía hacerlo.

Arthur se acercó a su nuevo cuidador, reconociéndolo por su aroma, lo miró desde una distancia prudente y se fue acercando de a poco al notar las señas entusiastas del americano. Cuando estuvo tan sólo a un metro de distancia se detuvo a observarlo, no entendía qué hacía él ahí dentro.

-Ven aquí.

Alfred estiró sus manos con lentitud, esperando que la serpiente se acercase por cuenta propia. Arthur dudó un momento, miró a Christian, él estaba de pie junto a la puerta cerrada mirándoles con rictus serio, volvió su atención a Jones y se acercó con confianza. Alfred lo abrazó en un acto impulsivo, asustando un poco a la serpiente, pero no pasando a mayores problemas. Alfred acarició el cabello rubio del británico y susurró palabras que no llegaban a ser oídas por la serpiente, pero ella de todos modos se acurrucó en los cálidos brazos del hombre que la había visitado día a día durante cinco años, y se dejó acariciar mansamente.

-Te dije que no me haría nada-Espetó Alfred, volteando su rostro para mirar al australiano. Christian asintió y miró su reloj de pulsera, quería irse a almorzar.

Arthur comenzó a sacar y entrar su lengua, haciéndole cosquillas al americano con el insistente roce en su cuello, miró al muchacho reír y aprovechó de acomodarse en el cuerpo de Alfred, enrolló su cola lentamente alrededor de una de sus piernas sin salirse del abrazo, definitivamente era mejor que estar sobre sus árboles.

-¿Me quieres estrangular?

La serpiente aflojó el agarre al sentir que el americano pasaba sus manos por su torso, haciéndole cosquillas sin querer, logrando hacer que el reptil tuviese escalofríos.

-Cuidado, Jones.

-Sí, no es nada, ya me soltó.

Arthur comenzó a sentir sueño, la calidez del americano le hacía sentir adormecido y se acentuaba el efecto gracias a su inminente hibernación, se aferró con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred y se acurrucó en su hombro.

-Hace calor aquí, ¿O es mi idea?

-No podemos dejar que se congele, normalmente hace más calor, ahora bajamos la temperatura de las recámaras para que las serpientes puedan hibernar-Explicó Christian.

-Oh, como si estuviesen en la selva.

-Exacto.

-¿Tienes sueño?

Alfred acarició a la serpiente en su cabeza, ella abrió sus ojos unos segundos y volvió a cerrarlos mientras daba un gran bostezo, haciendo enrojecer al estadounidense, ¡Arthur era tan lindo!

-Se acabará la hora de almorzar.

-Ve tú solo, Arthur se está quedando dormido.

-No puedo dejarte solo.

-No te preocupes, si pasa algo te llamo.

Christian se encogió de hombros y se marchó en busca de su añorado almuerzo, dejando a solas al animal y su nuevo doctor.

-Oye, me iré a sentar si no es mucha molestia.

La serpiente ni se inmutó, siguió en su misma posición mientras Alfred la llevaba hacia una de las grandes rocas del lugar. Jones necesitaba sentarse o se caería por el peso de Arthur sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras estaba sentado pudo observar con mayor detalle a la criatura que dormitaba sobre su cuerpo. Arthur tenía las pestañas largas y gruesas, labios delgados y cabello tieso. Alfred pasó lentamente una de sus manos por la espalda del animal. Era muy, muy suave, y su piel estaba seca, contrario a la creencia popular. Cuando llegó a la división entre su torso y su cola se detuvo, acariciando con ambas manos cuidadosamente las caderas de Arthur, donde se encontraban las primeras escamas verdes, logrando despertar a la serpiente, quien se levantó perezosamente del hombro del americano para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te molesta?, lo siento, precioso-Se disculpó Jones, subiendo sus manos en una caricia hasta sujetarle de la cintura.

Arthur siguió en su posición, acercándose más al rostro de Alfred, logrando rozar la punta de su delicada lengua con los labios del contrario a intervalos. Jones suspiró enrojecido y se quedó ahí, hipnotizado, mirando los grandes y brillantes ojos del reptil, ¿Por qué sentía un cálido cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo?, ¿Era eso normal?, lo dudaba seriamente, no debía ser normal tener ganas de besar a un animal como si fuese tu pareja, no, no sonaba normal.

-Yo…

La serpiente se acercó más rozando sus narices, haciendo enrojecer aún más a su doctor.

-O…oye, nos van a ver y…

Jones balbuceaba sin ser capaz de pensar coherentemente al sentir nuevamente el insistente roce de la fría lengua de Arthur, pero finalmente logró alejarse cuando se puso de pie abruptamente, haciendo que la serpiente casi se cayera, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿Besar a un animal?

-Debo irme-Explicó Alfred, como si la serpiente pudiese entenderlo. Desenrolló con esfuerzo al animal y lo dejó en el piso. Arthur lo miró desconcertado, intentó seguir al hombre mientras éste se marchaba, pero no lo alcanzó.

Aquella noche mientras dormía, su mente le traicionó, haciéndole soñar, como ya era costumbre, con Arthur, más ésta vez fue diferente, puesto que se veía así mismo acosando a la mansa criatura, quien se removía incómoda y soltaba jadeos inaudibles. Jones despertó agitado y con un bulto en sus pantalones, se tapó el rostro sintiéndose avergonzado, definitivamente era un enfermo zoofilico, si no, ¿Por qué se esmeró tanto en estudiar algo que no le interesó nunca?, ¿Cuál era el motivo por el qué iba a visitar todos los días a un animal del zoológico?, ¿Por qué soñaba recurrentemente con la serpiente?, estaba claro, pero no podía ni quería aceptarlo, debía controlarlo…

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔ~

El primer mes intentó alejarse de Arthur, simplemente pasaba de él y se dedicaba a cuidar de todos los demás animales del lugar, evitando pensar en la hermosa serpiente británica. Por su parte Arthur se la pasaba pegado al vidrio de su recámara, esperando por Alfred, pero él no llegaba, y Arthur no lo entendía, no podía entenderlo en su mente que antes nunca había experimentado dicha situación. Además tenía otros problemas, se pasaba la mayoría del día durmiendo, era su cuerpo el que lo necesitaba, el invierno le afectaba más de lo que quisiera, y al final no soportó más ir contra sus instintos y se quedó dormido entre un par de grandes rocas durante quién sabe cuánto.

Tres meses, Arthur llevaba tres meses dormido, sin moverse y sin comer, parecía muerto. Alfred lo observaba desde afuera, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para despertar, pero tenía unas increíbles ganas de volver a ver abiertos sus vivos ojos verdes y de verlo moverse o comiendo con avidez un ratón.

-Tsss…

Arthur siseó, lo podía oler, estaba ahí fuera, mirándole. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, seguía escondido entre las cálidas rocas y podía observar sin ser observado, ¿Qué quería ese tipo?, ¿Le había vuelto el interés por él?

Lanzó una piedra que estaba cerca en dirección al vidrio, intentando alejarlo, pero la piedra, como era de esperarse, no lo tocó, más si llamó su atención. Alfred miró sorprendido a la serpiente, ¿Había lanzado esa piedra a propósito? Nah, seguro había sido un extraño descuido.

Arthur se movió, salió de entre las rocas sin mirarlo y volvió a entrar, esta vez por completo, sin dejar nada a la vista. Jones quedó atónito, creyó que el reptil saldría en busca de agua o comida…o que saldría a saludar.

-Arthur…

Jones miró hacia los lados, no había nadie a la vista, caminó hacia la puerta y buscó las llaves de las jaulas en sus bolsillos, sacó la correspondiente y entró en el lugar, sacó una rata de la compuerta de la pared y se acercó a la pequeña cueva en dónde estaba metido Arthur, dejó el ratón en la entrada del lugar y observó. Podía ver a la serpiente enrollada sobre sí misma, mirándole con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, pero no parecía dispuesta a salir de su escondite para cazar a la rata que se había alejado con rapidez.

-Vas a morir de hambre y sed si sigues ahí.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Jones por atraer a la serpiente aquella tarde, ésta no salió en todo el día, tampoco lo hizo el día siguiente, y así estuvo por una semana. Alfred estaba preocupado, Arthur había dormido tres meses, en los cuales no comió ni bebió, además no era bueno que Arthur estuviese mucho tiempo enrollado, necesitaba estirarse por completo para poder respirar bien, por supuesto sabía que él debía estirarse mientras no estaba vigilándolo, aún así pasaba un tiempo considerable en aquella mala posición.

-Ven aquí, bebé, traje un ratón gordo y jugoso, míralo-Alentó Alfred, moviendo al ratón frente a Arthur. Jones se las había arreglado para entrar a la cueva a gatas hasta la mitad, no había mucho espacio y la serpiente estaba pegada a la pared, alejada de él-No seas malo conmigo.

Arthur no se movió. Alfred se resignó y dejó un pote de plástico dentro del lugar, lo llenó con agua que traía en una botella e intentó alimentarlo por última vez, acercándose más, logrando enojar al reptil, quien le mordió la mano dónde tenía sujeto al ratón, pero gracias al guante de cuero no logró dañarlo.

Jones le miró con tristeza y salió del lugar con dificultad, llevando al ratón con él, de todos modos había otro roedor aún en la recámara escondido en algún lugar, si le daba hambre podría comérselo.

-¿No lo lograste?-Preguntó Christian al verlo salir.

-No…

-¿Y si me dejas ir de una buena vez?-Dijo, molesto por la terquedad del americano.

-Como quieras…

Alfred se marchó enojado del área de los reptiles y dejó que el australiano se encargara del problema. Christian entró a la recámara y en pocos minutos logró hacer que Arthur saliera de su escondite y comiera. Se marchó del territorio de la serpiente y lo vio mover un par de arbustos con violencia, supuso que estaba comiéndose la rata que Alfred había dejado huir al intentar alimentar a Arthur.

-El problema eras tú-Le contó Christian en la hora del almuerzo, mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

-¿Qué?

-Entré, moví la rata y salió casi de inmediato.

Jones frunció el ceño y perdió el apetito. Era su culpa por ignorar al animal durante tanto tiempo.

-No importa, volverá a confiar en mí.

-Como digas, campeón.

Al día siguiente Alfred entró al lugar, sigiloso, logrando atrapar a Arthur antes de que fuese a esconderse, aunque fue algo difícil retenerlo, se movía violentamente y lo golpeaba con su cola.

-¡Tranquilo!

La serpiente hizo amago de morderlo nuevamente, casi logrando clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del americano, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello pudo haberlo matado, pero Jones fue más rápido al esquivarlo.

-¡Basta!

El americano sujetó con fuerza al reptil, logrando inmovilizarlo casi por completo, con excepción de su cabeza. Arthur seguía abriendo y cerrando sus fauces peligrosamente, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Shh…

Alfred lo abrazó lentamente y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, haciendo que la serpiente tuviese un escalofrío.

-No te enojes conmigo, lo siento.

Arthur se calmó de a poco, hasta que se dejó acariciar dócilmente, acurrucado en el cálido hombro del estadounidense. No tenía más fuerzas para pelear, aún no se recuperaba de su hibernación.

-Voy a bañarte, sé que te gusta el agua tibia.

La serpiente se dejó llevar hasta otra sala conectada con la recámara, ahí estaban todos los instrumentos médicos de Alfred, una camilla de metal y una gran tina para el reptil.

Jones llenó la tina y reguló el agua gracias al termómetro de la bañera. Cuando estuvo óptima para el reptil lo metió en el agua. Arthur suspiró ante el agradable contacto, chapoteó un par de veces y se quedó echado, disfrutando de la calidez que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Buen chico.

Alfred lavó su cabello, sonriendo al ver a la serpiente cabecear, era una serpiente dormilona.

-Oye…-Acarició una de sus mejillas, haciéndole abrir un ojo-No te duermas otra vez.

Arthur restregó su mejilla contra su mano, mirando directo a los azules ojos del americano.

-Yo también te eché de menos-Susurró.

Alfred se acercó y besó una de sus mejillas suavemente.

-Ejem…-Se escuchó un carraspeo.

-¡Ah!, ¡Ya está!, tenía la cara sucia-Se excusó Alfred, alejándose de la serpiente y dándose vuelta para mirar a Christian.

-¿En serio?-Dudó él, levantando una ceja, escéptico.

-¡Sí!, no sé a dónde se fue a meter-Continuó Jones- Nada más mira el agua, está café- Era cierto.

-Como sea, veo que tenías razón, ha vuelto a la normalidad-Comentó Christian, al ver como el reptil salía del agua y escalaba por el cuerpo del estadounidense, empapando su ropa en el proceso.

-¡Claro que sí!, Arthur me quiere mucho, ¿No es así?-Preguntó Alfred, sujetándolo para que no se cayera.

La serpiente le miró e inclinó su cabeza a un costado, haciendo sonrojar a Alfred, no podía creer que un acto tan simple le pareciese tan tierno.

-Cuando termines necesito que me ayudes con las otras serpientes.

-¡Ok, jefe!-Contestó, sonriéndole al australiano.

Christian salió del lugar, dejándolos a solas nuevamente.

-No hagas estas cosas cuando venga Chris, va a pensar cosas raras-Murmuró Alfred, intentando alejar a la serpiente-No seas travieso, debo terminar de bañarte.

Alfred logró dejar al reptil de vuelta en la bañera y terminó de asearlo con dificultad, más que serpiente parecía pulpo con lo pegote que andaba.

-Ahora si estás guapo-Le halagó Alfred, después de dejarlo en el suelo de su recámara-Debo irme, nos vemos, Artie.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕ~

_10 años_

Estaba totalmente obsesionado con la serpiente, pensaba en ella todo el día, y los demás empleados del zoológico se daban cuenta, para nadie era secreto que el estadounidense echaba babas por el pobre animal, pero nadie decía nada. Lo peor había sido cuando entró a ver a Arthur junto con Christian y el reptil se le había lanzado encima a restregarse contra él cariñosamente, intentando besarlo torpemente, tal y como él le había besado en la mejilla dos años atrás mientras lo bañaba. El australiano no había dicho nada, pero se quedó mirándole con asco durante unos segundos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Alfred.

A pesar de todo Jones se controlaba, la primera y única vez que le había besado había sido aquella vez hacía dos años, y ni siquiera había besado sus labios, a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban.

Suspiró. Tenía que entrar a verlo, siempre llegaba más temprano sólo para tener un poco de tiempo a solas con el reptil.

Arthur salió de entre unos arbustos y le miró por un momento. Alfred sonrió y le hizo un gesto de saludo, la serpiente le miro de vuelta y siguió su camino hasta la puerta de su recámara, dónde sabía que aparecería Alfred.

-Hola precioso- Le saludó al ser abrazado por el reptil- ¿Tienes hambre?

Arthur abrió su boca para dar a entender que así era, Alfred le sonrió y logró alejarse del reptil para ir en busca de una rata. Jones se sentó en una roca y Arthur llegó a echarse sobre él para recibir su alimento, sentando en su regazo. Arthur abrió las fauces nuevamente y entrecerró sus ojos, esperando ansioso el ser alimentado, ya no le agradaba que dejaran su comida en el piso para ir por ella, era más divertido cuando Alfred la metía en su boca directamente.

El reptil tragó el ratón con gusto y lamió la mano que acababa de sostener su alimento, buscando saborear hasta el último vestigio de su presa. Alfred le miró sonrojado y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, envidiaba al guante de cuero que había recibido la caricia del reptil.

-Me estás volviendo loco, ¿Sabes?-Murmuró, mirándole a los ojos. Arthur se acercó a su rostro, como si hubiese oído lo que acababa de decir el americano. Jones suspiró tratando de controlarse. No podía hacerlo, quería, pero no era correcto… - ¿Lo haces a propósito?

La serpiente ladeó su cabeza sutilmente y se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente como para poder depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de su cuidador, alejándose luego con sus mejillas adornadas por un casi invisible sonrojo.

-Arthur…

Jones no pensó, no podía hacerlo cuando tenía a la serpiente tan peligrosamente cerca. Lo besó en los labios atropelladamente, moviendo sus músculos contra los del reptil, quien intentó corresponderle torpemente, sin poder seguirle el ritmo, no estaba acostumbrado a mover sus labios. Alfred se separó un poco del animal para poder verle a la cara, ahora era un poco más notorio el rosado en sus mejillas. El americano acarició el pálido rostro con adoración, sin interesarle si alguien estaba fuera del vidrio mirándolos.

-Te amo-Dijo con claridad, mirándole fijamente para asegurarse de que la serpiente le comprendía.

Arthur simplemente se acercó a Alfred nuevamente, iniciando otro beso que Alfred no tardó en corresponder. Separaron sus bocas de a poco y se quedaron en silencio, cómodamente abrazados.

Arthur apretó a Alfred con sus manos en un acto reflejo, él les estaba viendo.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕ~

_11 años_

Alfred rodó en su cama, últimamente le costaba alcanzar su anhelado sueño. Estaba preocupado, desde hacía más o menos un año que había comenzado a tratar a Arthur como su pareja, y la serpiente le trataba como su compañero de igual modo. El problema era que ya era demasiado notorio para los demás, y Arthur sólo lo hacía más evidente con su posesividad y sus recientes malas costumbres. El reptil había cambiado su actitud drásticamente de un momento al otro, poniéndose violento cuando algún otro miembro del zoológico intentaba acercarse a él o a su territorio. Debido a esto Arthur ya no tenía shows los fines de semana, era muy peligroso para el público.

Jones se levantó y fue en busca de un café, ya eran las cinco de la mañana, no tenía caso seguir intentando dormir.

Llegó más temprano de lo usual a las instalaciones del zoológico. No había nadie más que los guardias y le dejaron entrar. De todos modos Alfred tenía las llaves de acceso para todas las salas y jaulas del lugar.

Jones se vistió en su uniforme de dos piezas y comió un pan sin tener realmente ganas de comer. Miró el reloj del salón comedor. Iban a ser las seis y cinco minutos, tener auto realmente le ayudaba a llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Alfred se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a visitar a su… ¿Novio? Alfred gruñó con frustración ante el pensamiento de aquella palabra que no era normal en su situación. Se sentía tan enfermo.

Entró a la recamara de Arthur y le buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar visible. Alfred suspiró, cansado.

-Arthur.

Le llamó en vano y se resignó a tener que ir a buscarlo entre las grandes piedras que hacían las veces de guarida. Lo encontró entre dos apretadas piedras que le mantenían cálido. Arthur estaba acurrucado en sí mismo y respiraba suavemente en su sopor.

-Bebé.

Arthur abrió sus ojos con pereza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Alfred sonrió de igual modo, adentrándose a la pequeña cueva. Había notado que Arthur era un poco más expresivo desde hace algún tiempo, y eso le daba cierto toque humano que la serpiente parecía no tener antes, Alfred se sentía mejor sabiendo que Arthur era capaz de semejantes actitudes.

La serpiente le recibió con sus brazos abiertos y restregó cariñosamente su suave rostro contra el rostro de Alfred.

-Umm, ¿Me extrañaste, bebé? – Preguntó Alfred, dejando cortos besos en el rostro del reptil.

Arthur, por supuesto, no respondió, no verbalmente. Se removió hasta recostarse y lograr tener a Alfred sobre él, atrapándolo con sus tibios y suaves besos. Alfred no opuso mucha resistencia, después de todo, aún tenía tiempo libre antes de comenzar su jornada laboral.

Arthur se movía incómodo, no bastándole los húmedos besos. Guió la mano de su cuidador a través de su cuerpo, indicándole lo que necesitaba. Lo notó tensarse, Alfred siempre se complicaba cuando Arthur quería más contacto.

-¿Ahora?

Arthur asintió, sin saber realmente que era lo que su cuidador le había dicho. Alfred suspiró. Era difícil, no más que la primera vez, cabe destacar, pero aún así seguía siendo incómodo cuando su pareja le pedía sexo, sabía que era incorrecto, aunque ya había roto todos los límites de lo que sería "correcto" e "incorrecto" de hacer con un hibrido.

Alfred no siguió resistiéndose, él también deseaba complacer a su adorado Arthur.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕ~

Arthur estaba feliz y satisfecho, sentía que su vida estaba completa ahora que tenía un compañero tan atento y cariñoso como Alfred. La serpiente intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para complacer a su pareja, aunque a veces se le hacía difícil, no entendía por qué Alfred se oponía a tomarlo fuera de su pequeña cueva rocosa, lo normal sería que lo poseyera en público, así todos se enterarían de que él era de Alfred y que Alfred era suyo, sólo suyo.

Arthur suspiró, se aburrió luego de un rato. Alfred le había dejado a solas después de aparearse con él y no había vuelto en toda la tarde, exceptuando el breve momento en el que entró a su recamara para dejarle un pequeño racimo de uvas y un beso fugaz.

Arthur tragaba las uvas lentamente, era demasiada comida para él, aunque no se quejaba mucho, estaban deliciosas, no más que la jugosa carne de algún roedor, pero deliciosas al fin y al cabo. En un momento, mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer para pasar el rato, divisó a alguien mirándole desde el otro lado del vidrio. Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina...

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕ~

Cuando Alfred llegó, ya casi en la noche, Arthur se abalanzo sobre él y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, oliendo el aroma de su pareja. Alfred le acarició sin entender por qué la serpiente parecía tan nerviosa. Arthur se alejó y le miró a la cara, siseó con el ceño fruncido e hizo amago de mirar hacia afuera.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te molestaron?

Arthur suspiró frustrado, no podía contárselo, no había forma de hacerlo, así que en vez de seguir intentándolo hizo un puchero y se echó contra la pared más profunda de su pequeño refugio.

-¿Ahora te enojas? –Alfred sonrió divertido. Se acercó al reptil y desordenó su cabello – No te pongas así, Arthur.

Alfred lo besó suavemente y Arthur se aferró a él casi con desesperación. No quería que se marchara, quería que se quedara a dormir con él. Sólo lo había logrado un par de veces antes y aún tenía un par de mantas esparramadas en su cueva. Arthur las juntó y las acomodó en todas direcciones hasta que estuvo satisfecho con su nido. Miró a Alfred y palmoteó las mantas.

-Esto es peligroso y creo que ya estás muy malcriado. – Comentó el americano, alejándose un poco.

Arthur estiró sus brazos buscando abrazarlo. Alfred sabía que si cedía ya no podría negarse luego. Suspiró, ¿Quién le había ordenado enamorarse de la serpiente más manipuladora del lugar?, ciertamente, él mismo.

-Sólo por hoy. –Aclaró, antes de dejarse abrazar por el reptil.

Arthur asintió, satisfecho con haber logrado atrapar a su pareja. Se echó sobre las mantas y se llevó al hombre junto a él. Adoraba dormir en sus cálidos brazos, sentía que nada podía dañarlo y que podía dormir en total paz.

-Buenas noches, bebé.

Alfred buscó sus labios y le besó brevemente. Arthur se acurrucó contra él y sonrió.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕ~

_12 años_

Alfred estaba animado, correteaba por el zoológico sin parar, aguantándose las ganas de ir a ver a su adorado Arthur. Era su cumpleaños y Alfred quería que fuese especial. Lo había saludado en la mañana y todo ocurrió con la cotidianidad de siempre. Abrazos y besos iban y venían y al final Alfred se marchó de la recamara. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Arthur estaba consciente de su cumpleaños, pero él lo celebraría de todos modos.

Los demás empleados ya ni se molestaban en cuchichear a sus espaldas, mientras ellos no viesen nada raro, entonces todo iba bien. La excepción era Christian, pero ya tampoco se molestaba en hablar con Alfred ni en visitar a Arthur.

Alfred estaba plenamente feliz, ya no se preocupaba de lo que era correcto o no, ahora sólo se dedicaba de cuidar de la serpiente y darle el amor que se merecía.

Arthur yacía feliz recostado con su espalda al sol, el día estaba perfecto. Emitió un sonido de placer al estirarse en toda su longitud y sonrió ampliamente. Amaba el calor tenue del sol en estos días, sólo faltaba una cosa para terminar su cuadro de perfección: comida. Tenía hambre y Alfred no había vuelto desde la mañana, así que decidió dormir para pasar el rato mientras esperaba el regreso de su pareja.

Él preparaba un ratón con esmero, lo necesitaba listo para la hora de almuerzo, era lo justo después de todo, pensó, sonriendo… Caminó hacia su recamara, la abrió suavemente y observó a su ocupante quien yacía plácidamente dormido con su espalda hacia el sol. Sonrió nuevamente y dejó al pequeño animal en el suelo. La rata caminó lentamente y él se marchó.

Arthur sintió levemente el aroma de comida en medio de su sueño. Despertó y observó sus alrededores, en busca de cierto par de ojos azules, pero no encontró nada. Hizo una especie de puchero y se dedicó a cazar a su comida. La rata estaba echada dentro de un arbusto y no corrió cuando Arthur la tomó en sus manos. Arthur la miró, extrañado, por un par de minutos. ¿No que lo normal era que huyera? Al final decidió simplemente comérsela. La serpiente fue a su refugio y comió con calma, tenía tanta hambre. Una vez terminada su comida, Arthur decidió que otro descanso no le vendría mal y se acurrucó en sus mantas.

Despertó rato después sintiéndose mal. Arthur pestañeó confundido y acarició su estómago. Quizás el ratón le había caído mal. Siseó incómodo y desistió de levantarse por el día. Tenía sueño…

-¿Aún no te vas, Alfred? –Preguntó uno de sus compañeros. Él hombre estaba alistándose para marcharse a su hogar.

-Aún debo hacer un par de cosas. –Explicó Alfred, sonriéndole amistosamente- Nada difícil. –Aclaró.

-Debes dejar de trabajar tanto, hombre. Los animales no escaparán, no necesitas hacer horas extras. –Dijo el hombre, poniéndose su bolso y encaminándose a la puerta.

-¡Lo sé, viejo!, no te preocupes, ya vete.

El hombre asintió y se marchó, dejándolo solo. Solo al fin. Alfred sonrió, echaba de menos a Arthur. No iba a marcharse sin quedarse un rato con él para celebrar su día de nacimiento.

Alfred salió de la sala de los trabajadores, cerró con llave y se encaminó al área de los reptiles. Se quedó un momento mirando la entrada del lugar y suspiró. Parecía ayer cuando había entrado y había visto a Arthur por primera vez, pero había sido hace tantos años. Alfred rió de sus pensamientos y entró, rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

Arthur sentía frío. No podía moverse, todo estaba muy helado y el mundo daba vueltas. ¿Iba a morir?, quizás, pensó, ya era una serpiente vieja, después de todo.

Alfred se extrañó al entrar y no ver las luces de los reguladores de aire encendidas. Se apresuró en ir hacia ellos y encenderlos. Frunció el ceño, ¿Quién había sido el descuidado que dejó a los reptiles sin su temperatura necesaria? Se dijo que lo hablaría al día siguiente, aquello era peligroso. Revisó a los animales brevemente y se aseguró de que tuviesen todo lo necesario para pasar una buena noche, y cuando estuvo al fin satisfecho se fue a ver a su serpiente favorita.

Sonrió al estar dentro de su recamara y lo llamó a susurros, esperando que viniera en su búsqueda, pero nadie vino en su encuentro. Alfred se encogió de hombros y fue hasta su refugio favorito. Se asomó en la entrada y lo vio acurrucado en las sabanas.

-¡Artieee!, ¿Me extrañaste?

Arthur no se movió.

-¿Arthur?

Alfred entró lentamente, buscando no perturbar al nombrado, pensando que podía estar dormido. Le escuchó jadear casi imperceptiblemente y sintió un malestar en su barriga.

-¿Arthur?, ¿Estás despierto?

Arthur lo escuchó en medio de su letargo e intentó abrir sus ojos sin éxito, pesaban demasiado. Siseó lastimeramente sin poder hacer mucho más.

Alfred se acercó al oírlo sisear sin hacer mayor movimiento. Lo abrazó y acarició su rostro. Arthur estaba demasiado helado, mucho más de lo usual.

-Dios, ¡Arthur!, ¡Despierta!

Por lo menos podría estar con su pareja mientras la vida escaba de su cuerpo…

-¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur!

Sentía las fuertes vibraciones que emanaban desde la garganta de Alfred, pero no podía responder, no podía hacer nada.

Alfred abrió uno de sus ojos y lo iluminó, buscando algún indicio de vida. El ojo se dilató a velocidad anómala, lentamente… No estaba bien.

Arthur no pudo ver bien los pocos segundos que Alfred mantuvo abierto su parpado, se sentía todo tan extraño…

Alfred se desesperó y comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que lo más seguro era que estaba viviendo sus últimos minutos con Arthur y no podía hacer nada para salvarlo.

-No me dejes, Arthur, ¡Por favor!

Arthur sentía las caricias en su rostro y brazos, no entendía que ocurría, pero se sentía bien. El calor de Alfred se sentía bien, los besos en sus pálidas mejillas y su fuerte agarre, todo se sentía demasiado bien y quería sonreír, y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, porque gracias a él había cambiado y se había dado cuenta de todo lo que antes no había notado, y se había vuelto más humano…

…Y antes de dar su último respiro lloró por primera y última vez, y se sintió feliz por haber conocido y amado a Alfred F. Jones, incluso sin saber realmente su nombre, incluso sin haber nunca escuchado su voz…Lo amaba.

Alfred se quedó inmóvil cuando notó que Arthur ya no estaba vivo. Se quedó sin hacer ni un sólo ruido junto a él hasta que se sintió entumecer. Ya nada tenía sentido, su vida era Arthur desde el día en que decidió que así sería, cuando comenzó a estudiar medicina.

Se había preparado para este momento, sabía que las serpientes generalmente no sobrepasaban las dos décadas, pero la realidad era que no estaba listo para vivir sin él.

De verdad ya nada tenía sentido.

~ᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕᵔᵕ~

Estaba recordando la última vez que le habló, ahora que estaba muerto. No se arrepentía, se lo merecían, ambos.

_Christian se acercó a paso lento, sin cortar el contacto visual con el reptil. Tomó sus llaves, hace mucho que no entraba al lugar, casi un año si mal no recordaba, desde que Alfred había besado a la serpiente. Desde ese día Arthur no se dejaba tocar por nadie._

_Christian entró a la recamar y miró a la serpiente por un momento. Arthur se alejó un poco, buscando mantener su espacio personal. El australiano lo notó y se enfureció._

_-¿Qué le ves a él, eh?, ¿Te gusta tener ensartado su maldito pene?- Gritó, acercándose unos pasos- ¡Jodido par de enfermos!_

_Arthur retrocedió aún más, sintiendo las descontroladas vibraciones de la voz del hombre. Alfred no le hablaba así, su voz emitía ondas suaves que le arrullaban, esto era diferente, y no le gustaba. _

_Arthur siseó en advertencia, elevándose sobre su cola, en caso de tener que usar su fuerza contra su ex – cuidador._

_-Puta traidora, ¡Yo te cuidé!, ¡Yo te hice quien eres! _

_El australiano se acercó aún más, buscando tocar al reptil._

_Arthur abrió y cerró sus fauces violentamente, lo mordería, si daba un paso más lo haría._

_-Yo… desde antes…_

_Se detuvo, mirándole con rabia. ¿Qué tenía Alfred que no tuviese él?, era molesto, pegote, ruidoso, torpe y estúpido. No lo soportaba._

_-No vales la pena, eres sólo un maldito animal._

_Christian se marchó rápidamente, sin voltearse a verlo otra vez. Arthur tranquilizó su respiración y se escondió en su refugio, quería a Alfred, lo quería ahora._

-Te lo mereces, Jones. –Murmuró Christian, hacia la nada, bebiendo lentamente otro sorbo de alcohol. –Confié en ti y me lo quitaste… Te lo mereces.

* * *

**Escribí las edades de Arthur porque generalmente las serpientes mueren cerca de los 20 años, aunque hay otras que han durado más en cautiverio. **

Las últimas 4 hojas las agregué este año, lo demás lo escribí casi todo de tirón en unos dos días el año pasado, por ahí en noviembre creo, pero no recuerdo por qué no alcancé a terminarlo. Seguramente se me fue la inspiración.

No quiero conseguir nada con esto, simplemente quería hacer algo con un final no tan esperado.

Si, el dibujo lo hice yo, cuando recién me regalaron la tableta, todo es viejo en este fic xD

Si les agradó y quieren dejar su opinión será apreciado :3

Bye bye!


End file.
